Typically, maps may be available to navigate a building or a set of buildings. Such maps display the various rooms inside a building. They may also display some equipment inside a building. But typically, these maps have several limitations. For example, conventional maps that are static in nature may be used. However, such maps may be of little or no use to a doctor in a hospital building in identifying the closest vacant emergency room in an emergency situation.